Resonate
by thevanillagrey
Summary: Nia Dubois-Levaincois, the twin sister of Prince Charles, visited Prince Keith of Liberty a few months after her coronation as princess. Their relationship, unknown by anyone, takes a step up when Nia decided to be alone with Keith in the castle while everyone was busy. WARNING: OOCs and lemons!
1. Resonate

Disclaimer: I do not own Be My Princess or any of its characters.

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

RESONATE (One Shot)

It had only been months since the world discovered Nia Dubois-Levaincois' existence as the princess of Charles Kingdom. No, she did not marry Prince Edward. Edward Levaincois was her twin brother. Nia was kidnapped and left on the steps of her parents' house in Oriens by someone as a means of causing turmoil within the royal family. To keep peace and order, the King and Queen of Charles decided not to announce the birth of twins but only Edward's. They never stopped looking for her. Simple testing proved her relation with the royal family and she was soon crowned as the sole princess of Charles. It was a revelation that shook the world. Despite her sudden step up in lifestyle, Nia decided to retain her position as a designer for Jean Pierre. She requested that she be not treated differently because of her newly gained title. The idea of everything given to her on a silver platter with just a wave of her hand repulsed her. She wanted to earn what she received, though of course sometimes she indulged herself in pleasurable activities.

Thousands of blinding flashes met Nia the moment she stepped out ot the airport in Liberty. Men in black suits hurriedly rushed around her in layers to serve as a barrier between her and the screaming crowd. The people were restless. They wanted to see the sole princess of all the kingdoms.

"Nia! Nia!" she heard someone scream from the crowd. "Look here, princess!"

It was chaos, it was like the people were having a riot. Everyone pushed and shoved each other just to get a glimpse of the her. Nia reached out for her butler, Nikolei, who was working hard to push against the people trying to hold her. Upon her touch, Nikolei immediately understood what she wanted and wrapped his arms around her. His warmth enveloped the princess' body and she was able to relax from the turmoil around her. It was a long way but they were able to get inside the car eventually. The car's engine came to life as soon as Nia and Nikolei were safely inside.

Nia gave out a heavy sigh. Nikolei tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, "A princess shouldn't let out a deep sigh like that. Please, if anything is troubling you, let me carry the burden with you."

"You're too kind, Niko, but you don't have to bear my crosses," the princess answered. "They're mine to begin with..."

"I am your servant. I live to make your life easier, your highness." he replied, looking deep into her jade green eyes lovingly. He loved her with all his heart, it was all too obvious.

She stroked Nikolei's cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. "You do... Sometimes even more than what is expected of you. You spoil me too much."

"You are a princess and I am your butler. Spoiling you is part of the job description." he stated as a matter of factly. She smiled at the thought of Nikolei spoiling her further. They developed a very strong bond through the short period of time they spent together. They were able to complement each other in ways no one could understand. She felt safe and at ease whenever Nikolei is around.

"Wake me when we get to the castle." she whispered as she nuzzled on Nikolei's shoulder. "Keith is waiting..."

He stroked her long golden brown hair as she fell into a deep slumber. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

It was already dark when the princess' car had arrived. Luke, Keith's butler, gave them a warm welcome and gave them a tour of the grounds. It was unnecessary for Nia since she was familiar with the place but for the sake of her companions, Nikolei and her guards, she went along with the tour. As Luke happily led the group around the castle, Nia saw Keith walk towards the indoor pool.

"Ohh? So that's where he's up to." she mumbled to herself. Quietly, she slipped past her group, thinking her safety wasn't at risk anyway. She was like a dark shadow following Keith as he walked down the hallway. She smiled to herself and stalked the prince, unseen and unheard in the shadows, never more than a few feet away. All too soon, Keith reached his destination. Nia detached herself from the shadows swiftly and fell upon her prey lightning fast. She jumped him from behind causing them to fall into the pool.

"What the-" escaped Keith's lips before they crashed into the cold water. They both got out quickly but before the prince could stand, Nia straddled him immediately.

"Wha- what are you doing, Nia?" Keith demanded. "Get off of me!"

"Oh, Keith, is this how you welcome your guest of honor?" Nia cooed. They were soaking wet. The prince could see through her dress. She was wearing a sexy black lingerie set. It featured a romantic blood red trim around the edges with satin bows and it also had a lace-up front detail. The adjustable garter straps could be barely seen, but Keith took notice of it nonetheless. With only the moon as lighting, she looked ethereal, like a moon goddess.

"This isn't something a princess should do." he muttered, looking away. Keith tried to breathe in a steady pace but Nia could tell he was uneasy. Smiling to herself, she tugged on the edges of the prince's shirt playfully.

"Ah, but you see, I'm not trying to be a princess." She lowered herself and pressed against Keith. She stared deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately. She licked his lips, asking for entrance, and the prince obliged, their tongues in battle, exploring each other's mouth. Slowly, she made her way down his neck, sucking and nipping as she goes. He held her tight, his body getting hotter and hotter by the second. Losing control, Keith gave out a deep groan, turning Nia all the more excited. Keith then sat up and pulled off Nia's dress. He buried his face over her breasts and with his teeth, pulled the lace holding her corset together. The fabric slipped off her skin smoothly revealing her pearl white skin and pink nipples.

"God, Nia!" Keith exclaimed. "You will be my undoing..."

The moon was high in the sky and the leaves of the trees outside had fallen away so the light fell into the room in shafts through the windows. Nia didn't try to hide her naked body and he drank it all in. He memorized everything about her. Every curve, every crevice... everything. He traced his fingers on the lines of her body.

"Ahh.. Keith..." she moaned, her voice echoing through the room. He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Nia pulled off Keith's shirt and placed feather light kisses on his body. She felt Keith's toned abdominal muscles with her fingers. "Mmm... So that's how you count one to six." she giggled.

He then laid her on her back and took off their remaining clothes. Completely naked, she whispered, "I want you..."

Keith sunk into her, breaking her innocence. The pain, the pleasure and the shame of it all drove Nia crazy. She breathed in and out, following Keith's rhythm. She felt him absorb everything about her. Overcome with pleasure, she dug her nails into his back. Another groan escaped his lips. He gripped her leg as she wrapped it around his waist. It was all too overwhelming. Sweat trickled down their bodies then suddenly, he broke off. Nia was about to reach her climax. So close.. yet so far. She wanted to smack his face with something but before she could do anything, Keith kissed her hungrily. As punishment for his actions, she bit his lip. Hard. Blood trickled down Keith's chin.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, touching his busted lip.

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

He smirked. "Then don't surprise me like this if you don't like feeling this way." Shaking her head, she pushed away Keith's hands and licked off the blood from his mouth down his chin. She went further below and continued to lick off the remains of his blood.

"Vampire." She heard him mutter.

This time, she pushed him back and rode him on top. Her sudden actions made him arch his back slightly.

"Ah!" he gasped. Waves of pleasure washed through his body as she buried him deep within her. He held her close and muttered, "Only you, Nia... Only you." She rested her hands on his chest for support and started to move.

"Nia... Nia.. Nia!" he whispered softly, and that only made his voice resonate all the more deeply. It struck her like lightning over and over through her body. The perfect union.

"I.. I... I love you, Keith." she cried out. Keith moved with her, meeting the princess with each thrust. At last, the two reached their limit, Nia falling over Keith's muscular body as he spilled his seed into her.

"How many times do you plan to stop my heart?" he asked finally, gasping for air.

"Always." she answered.

* * *

Author's Note: So tell me what you think. Leave a review! If you have any requests, feel free to send me a message or leave it as a review.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Radiance

Disclaimer: I do not own Be My Princess.

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

RADIANCE

Keith lightly traced circles on Nia's back as she lay over him. Her golden hair shined like a halo on her head as the prince gazed at her. "I never got to exercise because of you, young lady."

Surprised at the prince' remark, she raised her head and looked at him. "So... What we did... It didn't count as exercise? I'm pretty sure we burned a lot of calories by doing that."

"If you were some ordinary girl, I would be very angry with what you did." Keith started. "Alas! It was you. I couldn't possibly hate you."

"Who would hate it if some girl jumped them for sex?" Nia mumbled as she rested her head back onto Keith's chest. His scent was intoxicating, he smelled of cool water. The princess, lost in her daze, all of a sudden, without warning, felt Keith's hand followed by a sharp pain on her buttocks. "Ouch! You didn't have to spank me!" She reached for her sore behind and felt its heat.

"Punishment." he replied, coolly.

"Ahe- ahem!" a voice came from the doorway. The two sat up to look. Nia's lips formed a smile. The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and ran for the unexpected visitor. Keith dressed himself quickly before walking in the same direction the princess did. Though still far away to see the stranger's face, Keith could tell it was male. Nia had her arms wrapped around his neck. Apparently, she could care less of her nudity or the white, almost viscous substance trickling down her legs. Finally, Keith reached the two and noticed that the visitor embraced the princess around the waist.

"Take your filthy commoner hands off of her!" Keith demanded angrily.

Nia motioned Keith to back off. "Oh don't worry about him, your highness. He's mine. I take full responsibility for his intrusion."

Nikolei took off his coat and slid it over Nia's shoulders. "You'll catch a cold, princess, if you don't cover yourself," He then gave a deep bow to Keith. "Please do forgive my improper actions towards the princess, this servant deserves the most sever of punishments."

"I should have you fired!" The prince exclaimed, clearly still enraged from seeing his princess being held tenderly by another man. "This kind of relationship between a commoner and royalty is unheard of!"

Nia looked sharply at Keith. "Have you forgotten that I was once a commoner? Didn't stop you from loving me." She grabbed Nikolei's hand and left the prince alone in the room.

Nikolei, still unfamiliar with the grounds, had to follow Nia to reach their room. The hallways were dimly litted. Dark shadows loomed over them like demons. Finally, the princess stopped in front of a door, indicating that they have reached their destination, and Nikolei quickly opened it for her. As soon as the doors closed Nikolei blocked the princess with his right hand and cornered her. Her back was against the wall and Nikolei was so close to her. His hazel eyes were gentle but feverish as he slowly came closer. His lips went to her neck and his right hand started to undo the buttons of the coat the princess was wearing. She held onto him and a moan escaped her lips. He was warm and gentle with her.

"Don't get too excited, Niko," she said in between moans. "I am still your princess."

She could feel his hot, heavy breaths on her neck and his hard member against her thigh. "I can't hold it any longer, Nia. There's no one but you. I've watched you become more and more beautiful everyday. And everyday I see those princes fall for you more and more. Witnessing all those things have made it more and more painful to be by your side." His tongue moved invitingly against the ridge of her ear.

"S— stop!" she whispered.

"Your mouth and your body are saying two different things." Nikolei answered as his finger traced a line on her cleavage. Everywhere he touched, it burned like fire. He was teasing her, and she was captured. The princess tugged on Nikolei's hair and met his lips with hers. She kissed him hungrily and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and hovered over her. His gaze paralyzed the princess. Nikolei leaned in for another kiss but she turned her head to the side.

"No." Nia started. "We've gone too far. If we do this, there can be no turning back. We'll face the wrath of the princes who fight for my hand in marriage."

"I know. And that's a chance I'm willing to take, if you are too." he answered.

The girl closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. Just like before, Nikolei tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Let me carry your burden with you, please."

"No, Niko. You are mine and I am yours... but nothing can ever truly happen between us." Nia explained. "I hold you dear in my heart but I have responsibilities for my Kingdom, and I have feelings for the prince as well."

Nikolei's once gentle gaze became sharp. "Which one?"

"Pardon?" The question took Nia by surprise.

"Which prince?" Nikolei answered.

His question struck her like knife through butter. "H— how could you... I mean... I love..." she struggled to find the right words to respond but her mind was blank. She looked the other way in defeat and mumbled one word. "Keith."

With that, Nikolei got off the bed and went back to his old composed self. He bowed his head and said, "I'll prepare your bath for you. Please forget any of this happened, _Princess Nia._" He exited the room, leaving Nia on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Author's Note: Who do you want Nia to end up with? Keith or Nikolei? Tell me in your reviews! :)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
